Darkseid
History Origin Darkseid is the ruler of Apokolips and a supremely powerful god. Uxas was born to Yuga Khan and Heggra and younger brother to Drax. After Yuga Khan was imprisoned in the Source Wall for his attempt to breach it and attain omnipotence, Heggra took over as ruler of their planet Apokolips. However, Uxas engineered his mother's assassination. He also connected to the Omega Realm instead of Drax, rightful ruler of Apokolips, was empowered, killed Drax, and took the godname of Darkseid. He received the power of the Omega Effect, a devastating laser beam projected from his eyes that can instantly vaporize almost any organic material. As Darkseid, he assumed control and instigated a war with the rival planet of New Genesis. After years of stalemate, a diplomatic exchange was arranged. Both side's rulers would exchange their sons. Darkseid's second son, Orion was given. Highfather, leader of New Genesis, exchanged his son. An outsider would view his rule as a dictatorship operating on a virtual slave state but Darkseid maintains several roles to his subjects; master, god and executioner. Darkseid went about unchecked searching for the solution to the Anti-Life Equation. With it, he could control and dominate all of the free will in the universe. Darkseid could then eliminate chaos and recreate the universe in his own image, a system of order. Centuries later, Earth became the object of his attention. Earth was rumored to be the legendary Fifth World where the planet's inhabitants collectively held fragments of the Anti-Life Equation in their subconscious minds. Darkseid plans to piece together the Equation through each human being. ''Darkseid Descending'' In the present era, Darkseid set his sights on the planet Earth, a world of heroes. He planned to transform Earth into a world of Fire Pits and make it his new Apokolips. Darkseid's son, Kalibak, led the invasion. In Washington D.C., a Boom Tube Generator was constructed to establish mass transportation between Earth and Apokolips. Once completed, Darkseid arrived in his flagship. Impressed by the mortal known as Batman, Darkseid agreed to fight him without superpowers. Darkseid found the opportunity exhilarating and beat Batman unconscious but before he could kill him, the Question reversed the signal in the Boom Tube Generator. Darkseid and all of his forces were teleported back to Apokolips. Powers and Abilities Darkseid is among the most powerful of the New Gods. His main power, the Omega Beam, is a form of energy that he fires from his eyes as either a concussive force or disintegrating energy, capable of transmuting or erasing living objects and organisms from existence as well as resurrecting them, depending on the dark lord's will. These beams stem from a cosmic energy source called the "Omega Effect". Darkseid has pinpoint control and his unerring aim allows the beam to travel in straight lines, bend, or curve around corners and can pass through matter and energy. He can teleport himself or others through time and space. Darkseid can also shoot energy blasts from his hands. Darkseid is a being whose strength and invulnerability can only be challenged by the likes of Superman, Doomsday, and Orion. He can also move with great speed, as he has been able to catch Superman off guard, and he is known to be able to react in nanoseconds. He also can increase his physical size. Darkseid has the powers of telepathy and telekinesis and can create psionic avatars. As Darkseid is a god he is also immortal, having lived for several hundred thousand years. Despite his extraordinary physical power, Darkseid rarely engages himself personally in confrontations, as he prefers to use his superhuman intellect and genius to manipulate or control others to his ends. Darkseid has displayed his godly abilities by sensing the death of his son Orion and fluctuations of the energy of the "godwave". Darkseid commands all the military and technological resources of Apokolips. Appearances * Darkseid Descending! * Powerless! (Simulation) * Mitefall! Category:Villains Category:New Gods Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Political Leaders Category:Superman Villains